Such a method is known from DE 101 35 427 A1. According to the prior art, large-area x-ray detectors comprise several laminar detector modules. The detector modules are usually of a square or rectangular design. To produce a large detector area, the detector modules are assembled in parallel to the edges. A so-called butting zone forms in the region of the edges arranged next to one another, in which butting zone the signal transport characteristics are different to inside the detector module. In the region of the butting zone, the optical characteristics are changed for instance by the presence of an adhesive and by a large distance from the pixels to the detector modules arranged next to one another. Consequently, the pixels in the region of the butting zone supply erroneous signals which effect so-called butting zone artifacts in the image. To correct butting zone artifacts of this type in the region of the butting zone in each detector module, gray-scale values in measuring fields of predetermined variables arranged on the edge side facing one another are measured. A suitable algorithm allows the most erratically changing gray-scale values to be changed such that in the region of the butting zone, a continuous transition of gray-scale values takes place.
Practice has shown that the developing butting zone artifacts vary considerably. With the algorithm used for correction purposes, large measuring fields are consequently used, so that the most significant signal deviation occurring in the butting zone can thus also be corrected. This however disadvantageously results in an unnecessarily large region of the peripherally arranged pixels being subject to a correction in the event of weakly developed signal deviations. This in turn results in a loss of image information.